A Game of Chance
by FaelwenofLothlorien
Summary: She was your average unclaimed kid for most of camp, and he protected her. Following the life of Aria, and how one boy changed it. Luke/OC. Rating may change.


**A/N: Hey guys, I know it generally takes me forever to write but this is actually going to be my 'school' project meaning I won't be constantly trying to work out where what is saved and how far I've written… but anyway, hope you enjoy and review if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

Chapter 1:

Aria's POV:

I rolled my neck, hearing the cracking as it turned around time after time. So sue me, I was bored and to be honest, for once I had nothing to do. The Hermes kid's didn't bother trying to rope me into raiding the camp store with them (I find it pointless considering they run the store!) and the Demeter and Dionysus kid's seem to be keeping me as far away from the strawberry fields as they can… thankfully the Satyrs are a little more patient though I'm afraid even their patience and seeming hope that I'll somehow stop killing everything will run out soon.

With a heavy and rather annoyed sigh I pushed myself up out of bed, heading towards the Arts and Crafts area, that was one of the few things I could do properly after 3 years at camp!

Now backing up a few steps here considering I only just mentioned a few gods, along with other mythological creatures. Well here's news for you kiddo; they're all real! And don't you dare give me that look, I'm warning you! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not insane, and you can live on thinking it isn't real, but in that case I'm just going to be a part of mythology that's more than happy to hunt you down and make you see sense. All clear?

Good. Now I can imagine your all thinking how cool it would be aren't you? Well, here's something else you should remember; it really isn't all fun and games. Unless you count dying young, painfully and messily as such… or almost being killed at that…

Sitting myself in front of a blank canvas I started drawing something that had been caught up in my mind for weeks, both as dreams and day dreams. The image so real still in front of my eyes. Simply put, I just need it out of my head, and drawing it seems to be the best method to get it out temporarily!

I recognize the place. It's definitely camp, or rather half-blood hill, which shows the entrance to our camp. Only there's one irregularity, a tree… a large pine tree standing tall marking our border, multiple figures around it. Even in my mind I can't make out whether certain people are male or female, but the ones further away from the tree I can make out, painting them properly.

"Aria!" I heard a screech, jolting out of my thoughts as I shot up from my chair, falling flat on the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I questioned, standing slowly as I dusted myself off.

"Of course, everyone just would love to kill you… it's not like your handling a weapon though" Trent pointed out, leaving me to glare at him.

"My bum hurts now"

"Build a bridge and get over it" he retorted, leaving me to simply raise an eyebrow at him. "But anyway, I was simply coming to see if you were alright, you've been gone for a few hours now so everyone was wondering where you were… what's up with that painting anyway?"

I knew I shouldn't have drawn in the orange shirts! Then it could've possibly passed for any other place, but the mixture of kids in Greek Armour and those in orange shirts may've given it away.

"What does it look like you idiot? There's only one place it could be now isn't there? Now I'm obviously fine so could you just… I don't know… leave?" sure, he was technically my superior. He had about 5 years on me, and seemed to have at least 3 times the amount of muscle I did. Not that that deterred any of my normal personality.

"Beyond that dinners soon" he mentioned. I felt myself straighten up automatically, and judging by his laugh I had a rather desperate or at least overly excited look on my face. He wouldn't understand.

Now, I'm not a child of Hermes… at least I highly doubt I am… in fact the likelihood of that is somewhere beyond impossible. but I'm unclaimed meaning I've stayed in Hermes cabin since I was 9. That was three years ago, when I came to camp. Lot's of kids have to wait forever, some aren't ever claimed and die without knowing their parent. Right now though, I'm beyond caring. Who need's a father or a mother who's never around anyway? Besides, I've given up on it. There's no point in hopelessly hanging on and proceeding to give offerings to alternating gods every night anyway. Now everything just goes to Hermes as a thankyou.

So where was I? I ramble too much… is it possible to ramble in your thoughts… is it normal? Because if it's impossible I think I do a pretty good job!

But back on topic, Hermes cabin's always full because of his children and all the unclaimed, meaning if I weren't quick I wasn't getting anything tonight. Seriously though, if I didn't know that there were unclaimed children, I would've gone after him and punched him square in the face regardless of consequences! Why? Because it has to be impossible to knock up 30-40 women, possibly more in the distance apart our births are.

Especially with undetected kids…

Oh Hades how is our secret kept if their so… so… careless!

Walking past I purposely bumped into him with all my weight, which did nothing besides get him to take a step back to keep his balance. Turning to wink at him I quickly sprinted towards the dining pavilion just as the conch horn blew. Blinking sourly I saw that a lot of the Hermes kids were already there. I was even at a closer position than them!

Two unclaimed kids were also there. Castor and Pollux hadn't been at camp for long. Maybe around a week by now, and like be were unclaimed. Walking over I ruffled their hair, sitting next to Castor. He let out an exasperated sigh, and shook his head, probably to undo the damage.

"I love you too Castor" I said, seeing him roll his eyes.

"What were you doing?" Pollux questioned. "We were looking for you…" he gave me a look that made him seem absolutely adorable. In fact both the 10 year olds looked absolutely adorable! Not that I'd ever tell them that…

"Sure, sure, Trent found me easily enough as opposed to you two that claim to know me so much better" I said sarcastically, keeping the emphasis on so. Castor pouted. Could he seriously read minds? I mean seriously. How can I resist a blonde 10 year old with curly blonde hair that's pouting? "It's gonna take more than that for me to forgive you, you two didn't want to find me"

I pouted as I finished my sentence, arms crossed over my chest. Despite the struggle to keep it going internally I somehow managed.

Without feeling too guilty at that! I'm getting better at this every day!

Watching in annoyance at how slow everything was going my eyes were glued to the Dryads bringing us food. I was starving! Thanks to me sleeping in… way too much… I'd already missed breakfast… and lunch…

My stomach let out a large rumbling sound, earning heaps of laughs.

Yup, this was camp… home sweet home.


End file.
